ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of The Flash episodes
The Flash is an American action television series developed by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns, airing on The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Barry Allen / Flash, a costumed crimefighter with the power to move at superhuman speeds. It is a spin-off from Arrow, existing in the same fictional universe. The series follows Barry Allen, portrayed by Grant Gustin, a crime scene investigator who gains superhuman speed, which he uses to fight criminals, including others who have also gained superhuman abilities. On January 31, 2019, The CW renewed the series for a sixth season, which premiered on October 8, 2019. Series overview | end1 = | infoA1 = 118 | infoB1 = 4.62 | color2 = #1D2229 | link2 = List of The Flash episodes#Season 2 (2015–16) | episodes2 = 23 | start2 = | end2 = | infoA2 = 112 | infoB2 = 4.25 | color3 = #A42C26 | link3 = List of The Flash episodes#Season 3 (2016–17) | episodes3 = 23 | start3 = | end3 = | infoA3 = 120 | infoB3 = 3.50 | color4 = #443884 | link4 = List of The Flash episodes#Season 4 (2017–18) | episodes4 = 23 | start4 = | end4 = | infoA4 = 151 | infoB4 = 3.04 | color5 = #712422 | link5 = List of The Flash episodes#Season 5 (2018–19) | episodes5 = 22 | start5 = | end5 = | infoA5 = 153 | infoB5 = 2.43 | color6 = #3D1A24 | link6 = List of The Flash episodes#Season 6 (2019) | episodes6 = 22 | start6 = | end6 = | infoA6 = | infoB6 = }} Episodes Season 1 (2014–15) Season 2 (2015–16) Season 3 (2016–17) Season 4 (2017–18) Season 5 (2018–19) Season 6 (2019) Ratings |- | 4.83 | 4.27 | 3.59 | 3.53 | 3.46 | 3.73 | 3.47 | 4.34 | 4.66 | 3.87 | 4.08 | 3.60 | 3.66 | 4.01 | 3.69 | 3.33 | 3.67 | 3.67 | 3.75 | 3.93 | 3.62 | 3.65 | 3.87 |- | 3.58 | 3.59 | 3.47 | 3.43 | 3.87 | 3.63 | 3.46 | 3.94 | 3.55 | 3.41 | 3.71 | 3.66 | 3.96 | 3.90 | 3.80 | 3.00 | 3.39 | 3.03 | 3.39 | 3.34 | 3.52 | 3.37 | 3.35 |- | 3.17 | 2.80 | 2.67 | 2.80 | 2.77 | 3.01 | 2.95 | 4.19 | 3.14 | 2.72 | 3.06 | 2.91 | 2.78 | 2.87 | 2.52 | 2.39 | 2.71 | 2.39 | 2.67 | 2.69 | 2.71 | 2.48 | 3.04 |- | 2.84 | 2.54 | 2.62 | 1.99 | 2.38 | 2.46 | 2.20 | 2.82 | 2.22 | 2.51 | 2.12 | 2.60 | 2.28 | 2.12 | 2.04 | 2.09 | 1.82 | 1.88 | 1.90 | 1.70 | 1.74 | 1.93 | 2.16 |- | 2.08 | 1.69 | 1.87 | 1.75 | 1.73 | 1.60 | 1.79 | 1.78 | 1.83 | 1.64 | 1.88 | 2.04 | 1.89 | 1.71 | 1.67 | 1.55 | 1.64 | 1.31 | 1.63 | 1.37 | 1.45 | 1.53 |- | 1.62 | 1.27 | 1.38 | 1.48 | 1.19 | 1.29 | 1.17 | 1.32 |1.29 | | | }} Home media References External links * * Category:The Flash (2014 TV series) episodes Category:Lists of American action television series episodes Category:Lists of American crime drama television series episodes Category:Lists of American science fiction television series episodes Category:Lists of Arrowverse episodes